This invention relates to improvements in and relating to steering lock units adapted for use in or on automotive vehicles.
A representative model of the above kind of steering lock unit is provided with a key-operated cylinder lock, the latter being provided in turn with a control member to advance and retract a locking bar into and away from an operating position. The control member is so constructed and arranged as is commonly known so that when the key is withdrawn from a position in the key cylinder, at the unlocking state of the latter, the locking bar is freed from its bound position through check levers and the like motion-transmitting members. When the locking bar is advanced radially of the lock cylinder towards the steering shaft, under the action of the control member, the shaft is locked and vice versa.
However, in this kind of known steering shaft lock unit, the whole mechanism is complicated in its design and structure and not always reliable.
In addition, with conventional steering lock units, antitheft performance is rather poor if an unauthorized person should violently unlock, by use of a wrench or a like tool, from the rear side of the housing or frame, upon detatching the switch box housing, the control switch assembly controlling the electric connections of engine ignition, lighting and various other operations and services within the automotive vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide antitheft security in this respect.